SV Washington
SV Savannah is an American football club based in Savannah, GA. SVS is currently playing in 3.Division, Group 6 in the US League Structure. The team's home field is the 24,000-seat Stadion am Savannah, owned by the City of Savannah. The club's official nickname is the "Die Löwen" and home uniforms are combination of dark blue, light blue, and yellow for home and away uniforms. The team's name derives from Savannah, GA being the town from which the owner currently resides and the common place SV being the part of names of football clubs in Germany and Austria, for example SV Wiesbaden. =History= The team was originally founded as SV Wehen Athens 07 in Season 7 but has since had a change of ownership and moved to a new location in Season 12. The club began play in the league 7.51. SVS achieved immediate promotion to league 6.12 where they captured their first domestic title and achieved a successive promotion. The team's success allowed them to promote to league 4.11 where they have placed third in back-to-back seasons and have narrowly missed out on promotion to the 3rd Division. With the move to a new location in Season 12 came immediate success. The club subsequently finished Runners Up in league 4.11 and promoted to league 3.6. The clubs first season in 3.6 was a forgettable one as they barely finished in the top 12. The second season however was promising due to a 3rd place finish. As of Season 14, SVS has never been relegated. Following two seasons of not achieving promotion the club's first coach Sascha Konig was replaced by the owner Dwain Watts. In Season 12. The club subsequently achieved promotion in that season. After a dismal Season 13, in which the club finished outside the top half of the league for the first time in team history, retiring MR Otis Stockard stepped up to take the role of manager for SVS. After retirement in Season 14, DR Thomas Fairchild joined the coaching staff as an assistant manager. SVS had a friendly rivalry with 3rd Division club San Jose EarthQuakes. However, their primary rival is 4th Division side Philadelphia Phillies. SV Savannah has an all-time record of 11-11-7 against the Phillies with 31 goals scored and 26 conceded. =Club Crest and Colors= Currently the club colors are yellow, dark blue, and light blue. For much of SVS's history, their colors have been red, black and white, though this has not always been the case. Initially, SV Savannah (as SV Athens) wore red, white and blue. The choice of red, white, and blue was in recognition of the colors of the State and National flag of which the club represented. After Season 7, SVS decided to adopt a majority red and black color scheme. The choice of red and black is in recognition of the University of Georgia and the City of Athens from which the team had hailed. SV Savannah's home uniforms are traditionally dark blue or light blue tops with yellow shorts while the away uniforms are traditionally yellow tops with dark blue or light blue shorts. The general rule currently is that the uniforms are changed every season. The outgoing home top and away short colors are swapped. =Club Honors= Domestic *'League 3.6' **'Third Place (1):' Season 14 *'League 4.11' **'Runners Up (1):' Season 12 **'Third Place (2):' Season 9, Season 10 *'League 6.12' **'Winners (1):' Season 8 Invitational *'A. Shevchenko Gold League' **'Winners (1):' Season 11 =Club Records= Player Records *Appearances: Cortez Tsu (239) *Goals (Career): Salvador Bazán (86) *Goals (Season): Salvador Bazán (21) Season 10 *Assists (Career): Cortez Tsu (62) *Assists (Season): Cortez Tsu (12) Season 8, Season 11 *Productivity (Career): Salvador Bazán (113) *Productivity (Season): Salvador Bazán (27) Season 10 *MoM (Career): Cortez Tsu (16) *MoM (Season): Cortez Tsu (5) Season 8, Timur Kořený (5) Season 13, and Tasos Tsihouridis (5) Season 14 *Transfer Fee Received: Patricio Calzada DC/DR 42,347,363 from RMB 2008-09-26 *Transfer Fee Paid: Tasos Tsihouridis DMC/DC 75,533,877 to Peponidius 2008-09-26 Club League Highs and Lows The following Highs and Lows do not include Season 7 as the club entered competition after the start of the season. *Most Season Wins: 20 (Season 12) *Most Season Draws: 13 (Season 13) *Most Season Defeats: 13 (Season 11) *Most Season Goals Scored: 61 (Season 10) *Most Season Goals Conceded: 40 (Season 11) *Most Season Points: 65 (Season 8 and Season 12) *Fewest Season Wins: 9 (Season 13) *Fewest Season Draws: 5 (Season 12) *Fewest Season Defeats: 5 (Season 8) *Fewest Season Goals Scored: 29 (Season 13) *Fewest Season Goals Conceded: 26 (Season 8) *Fewest Season Points: 40 (Season 13) *Highest Attendance: 23,498 vs. fridge Villa on 2009-03-25 =Players= Current First Team Squad Reserves (SV Savannah B) For the reserve squad, see SV Savannah B. Notable Former Players The following list includes all SV Savannah players that have played 100 or more first-class matches for the club since Season 7, in any first-class competition — League, US Open Cup, any International competition or held a club record at the time of departure. Also included in the list are players who have received MVP or Golden Boot honors for the club. Club Captains Most Valuable Players Golden Boot Winners Top Goalscorer Award The following players have won the Top Goalscorer Award while playing for SV Savannah: * Salvador Bazán (20 goals) - Season 10 =Club Officials= *Owner: Dwain Watts Coaches and Scouting Staff *Manager: Otis Stockard *Assistant Manager: Thomas Fairchild *First Team Coach: Cullen Taylor *Forward Coach: Monty Savage *Midfield Coach: Curt Mastroeni *Defense Coach: Rufus Allen *Goalkeeping Coach: Mario Patterson *Reserve Team Manager: Rich Wansler *Chief Scout: Phil Whittier *Chief Youth Scout: Gustave Kleefisch Managerial History =Stadiums= Stadion am Athens When the club was first founded, SV Athens played their home games on a small field in Athens, GA. However, after promoting their initial season and having a swell in support, Stadion am Athens began to grow to take advantage of the increase in fans. Floodlights were first installed at the ground in Season 7. The whole lighting system cost the club $125,000. Stadion am Savannah After a move to Savannah in Season 13, Stadion am Savannah was named as the home of SV Savannah, following the purchase of the necessary land for around $60,000. Owner and Architect Dwain Watts hired himself and was given an unlimited budget for construction. Original plans indicated that the stadium would hold around 30,000, though this was scaled back to its current 23,000. Towards the end of Season 14, capacity was increased to 23,500. At the beginning of Season 15 capacity was increased to 24,000, however, due to the current credit crunch the stadium was scaled back once again to 23,000. All construction has been carried out by the SVS Construction Company. The old style floodlights were dismantled in Season 13 due maintenance costs. Plans are to update the lighting system in case of entry in international tournaments. Current Dedicated Stands The North, South, East, and West stands have all been named after the four former players with the highest number of appearances. Nelson Stand Capacity: 4,500 The Nelson Stand, previously known as the West Stand, is along the west edge of the pitch. It was named after former player Simon Nelson during Season 14. Keen Stand Capacity: 3,000 The Keen Stand, previously known as the East Stand, is along the east edge of the pitch. It was named after former player Kirk Keen during Season 14. Weaver Stand Capacity: 3,000 The Weaver Stand, previously known as the North Stand, is along the north edge of the pitch. It was named after former player Davis Weaver during Season 14. Pérez Stand Capacity: 3,000 The Pérez Stand, previously known as the Santoyo Stand, is along the south edge of the pitch. It accommodates most season-ticket holders and members of Der Sud, subsequently giving it an electric atmosphere. It was named after former player Randy Pérez during Season 15. =Sponsorship= Lion are the main sponsors of SV Savannah, and as part of the sponsorship deal, their logo is displayed on the front of the club's shirts and a plethora of other merchandise. The Lion deal was announced by SV Savannah owner Dwain Watts for Season 15 is a one-year deal as per TM rules. The club has only ever had two main shirt sponsors. The first was Y-Com, who sponsored the club for Season 7. The second and longest-running is with Lion, who have sponsored the club since Season 8. =Year-by-year= =Year-by-year League Stats= Category:Football Clubs Category:United States Football Clubs Category:American Football Clubs